1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to audits and more particularly relates to auditing of access to secure data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Confidential information is frequently stored on data processing devices. For example, a database may store confidential personal information for an individual. This confidential information must be kept secure. Similarly, proprietary information is often required to be securely maintained. Confidential information, proprietary information, and other information that must be securely maintained are referred to herein as secure data.
Governmental and corporate regulations such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA) often mandate secure storage of secure data. These regulations can include audit requirements. Unfortunately, there is no method for proving in an audit that unauthorized accesses have not been made to the secure data.